quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Dayana Mampasi
|occupation = CIA operative Former CIA recruit at Camp Peary Lawyer (undercover work)|gender = Female|age = 30|portrayedby = Pearl Thusi|firstappearance = Kudove|image = Dayana Mampasi.png|affil = CIA Citizens Liberation Front|haircolor = Black|eyecolor = Brown|currentallies = Alex Parrish *Ryan Booth *Claire Haas *Owen Hall *Shelby Wyatt *Nimah Amin *Harry Doyle *Sebastian Chen *Clay Haas *Matthew Keyes *León Velez †|latestappearance = MOCKINGBIRD|born = May 13, 1988|latestmention = MKTOPAZ|home = Boston, Massachusetts|currentenemies = Lydia Hall *Henry Roarke †}} Dayana Mampasi is a character who is introduced in season two. She is a current lawyer who worked at a firm in Boston prior to being recruited by the CIA. After graduating from her training at Camp Peary, she becomes a case officer. She is portrayed by Pearl Thusi. Description Dayana is described as a "driven, disciplined, type-A lawyer working at her parents' Boston firm who struggles to fit in". She left her law practice to train at The Farm when she was recruited by the CIA. At The Farm, she's Alex Parrish's roommate, but early on makes it clear that she's not there to make friends. Trivia *She is a junior attorney. **She graduated top of her class from Harvard Law School. **She worked at a non-government organization for two years prior to joining her parent's law firm. **In future timeline of AQUILINE, it was revealed that after completing her CIA training at Camp Peary, she worked as a lawyer at the Human Rights Foundation. *She is a former CIA recruit. **After completing her training at Camp Peary, she becomes a CIA operative. *Her cultural background is Zimbabwean. *In ODENVY, it was revealed that she is a member of the Citizens Liberation Front. ** Her reasons for joining the organization was due to a black ops mission sanctioned by the CIA. ** In Cleopatra, Shelby Wyatt mentioned that she and Mike Murray were presumed AIC agents sent to take out an American journalist/CIA operative living in Surabaya, Indonesia. *In FALLENORACLE, she was responsible for compromising the mission of León Velez at an NSA centre. **As a result, he was forced to leave from Camp Peary without finishing his CIA training course. * After the events in EPICSHELTER, Dayana becomes part of the covert joint task force put forth by President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes. The task force was assembled to take out terror threats to the country made possible by Lydia Hall who uploaded one of the intelligence drives to the internet during the conclusion of the G-20 hostage crisis in New York. The task force also includes; Alex Parrish, Nimah Amin, Shelby Wyatt and Ryan Booth. * In MOCKINGBIRD, Dayana's file report which contained classified personal information was vetted by Owen Hall and Clay Haas in a private meeting. The latter wanted to find out if Dayana had the capacity to fulfil her role within the designated task force. * In MKTOPAZ, Clay Haas mentioned that Dayana had to go back to her work life as a cover. She was assigned to be a lawyer on a case in a federal court. Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Current Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CIA Recruits Category:CIA Agents Category:AIC Associates